Poursuivre la rivière
by Moira-chan
Summary: Plus le temps passait, plus Shizuo se disait qu'Izaya était la rivière. Avec ses hauts, ses bas, sa douceur qui file entre les doigts, ses mille secrets - mais la rivière est imprévisible et, au fond, sait-on vraiment où elle se termine ?


**Titre :** Poursuivre la rivière.

**Auteur :** Moira-chan/Moira/Momo

**Rating :** K+. Rien de méchant, juste un peu difficile à comprendre, je pense... Peut-être...

**Personnages :** Shizuo & Izaya.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leur relation et l'univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **"Plus le temps passait, plus Shizuo se disait qu'Izaya était la rivière. Avec ses hauts, ses bas, sa douceur qui file entre les doigts, ses milles secrets - mais la rivière est imprévisible et, au fond, sait-on vraiment où elle se termine ?"

Bonjour, je suis Moira-chan, mais Momo ça va aussi.  
Toujours contente de débarquer dans un nouveau fandom. J'ai l'impression que ma page de profil est mieux remplie, comme ça. XD A part ça, ce texte était difficile à écrire, mais maintenant il l'est encore plus à classer et à résumer... C'est un peu d'angst, un peu de slice of life et un peu de poésie, je pense.

J'ai des tonnes d'autres projets sur ce fandom. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fini celui-ci en premier. XD En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson "I follow rivers", de Lykke Li.

**Playlist :** Lykke Li - _I follow rivers_

**Bêta-lectrice : **Cloudy-L. Merci infiniment, t'as trop géré. *_*

* * *

_P__ou__rsuivr__e__ la rivi__è__re_.

Plus le temps passait, plus Shizuo se disait qu'Izaya était la rivière.  
Le fleuve, le cours d'eau – mais pas la mare, pas la mer, pas la flaque d'eau et pas l'océan, non.  
Il était le mouvement, après tout. Celui qui ne cesse jamais ; celui dont on n'a pas conscience complète, toutefois.

Comme le décor d'un paysage commun, de carte postale ou de photo en forêt, il était là mais n'attirait pas le regard, pas le premier. Le second, peut-être – au troisième, enfin, on commençait à vraiment _savoir_ qu'il était là.  
Mais avant même que l'on n'en arrive là il s'était terré dans l'ombre de la marrée basse, sans déborder de son lit de sa place, et il n'était plus là qu'à la curiosité de chacun.

Ainsi, il vivait caché.  
Il vivait bien, sûrement.  
Inconnu sinon des pêcheurs d'informations, des chercheurs de rumeurs, jamais dérangé jamais provoqué parce qu'il contenait l'or et les poissons entre ses entrailles, entre ses graviers ; il possédait ce que désiraient les autres et le leur offrait en échange de la tranquillité qu'on lui laissait.

Seul Shizuo faisait exception.  
Lui ne laissait jamais Izaya tranquille.  
Lui toujours lui courait après comme un idiot, au moindre geste au moindre mot.  
Lui le voyait, en vérité, bien que caché bien que dissimulé, entre deux rives à l'abri, en sécurité.  
Lui comprenait, aussi, ses jeux ses tours de magie, lorsqu'il disait que ça allait, lorsqu'il riait et souriait – lui saisissait, enfin, que ça n'allait pas, que ça n'irait pas, et que le pire était à venir.  
Alors, oui, seul Shizuo faisait exception.  
Mais quelque part, il avait ses raisons.

Et puis, lui aussi, de toute façon-

Lui aussi, il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'autre, justement.  
Cette once de souvenir, ce côté un peu à part, rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un semblant.  
A la différence près qu'il ne se cache pas. En vérité-

_Pour fuir l'ennui pour fuir le désespoir pour fuir la mort, tu poursuis la rivière._

En vérité derrière Shizuo la ville l'attaque-  
Les gens parlent et les gens pensent en apparence malgré ce qu'il est, ils ne savent que ce qu'il fait.  
Dans son dos la population l'agresse-  
Les gens pensent et les gens parlent sans cesse sans réfléchir, ils ne font pas même l'effort de comprendre.  
Et par derrière c'est la mer des jugements qui le noie.

Alors il court.  
A en perdre haleine.  
Après la rivière.  
Après Izaya.  
Parce que les autres pensent mais ne disent pas, ils jurent mais ne crient pas.  
Parce qu'il est le seul à lui dire _Shizu-chan, je te déteste ;_ _Shizu-chan, t'es pas normal_.  
Parce qu'il est le seul qu'il a le droit de détester aussi, en fin de compte.

Mais l'eau claire de la rivière est pure, polluée, polluée, pure, ça ne change rien – elle s'enfuit lorsqu'on croit l'attraper enfin, elle file entre les doigts lorsqu'on pense la saisir soudain ; et, finalement, il ne reste que son ombre sur les mains.  
La sensation étrange d'une fraîcheur apparue-disparue, pas encore oubliée, toujours pas rappelée.

C'est la sensation que laissent les courses-poursuites incessantes en large et en travers d'Ikebukuro.  
La frustration qu'elles incrustent dans son cœur et qui lui rappelle qu'il ne l'a toujours pas, non.

_Alors, avec rage, tu cours tu cours vite – tu poursuis la rivière-_

_Tu frappes, tu cries, tu tournes tu danses, tu virevoltes suis la cadence, puis tu tapes encore ; tu hurles, je vais te rattraper, ton corps hurle, je vais te rattraper, ta tête hurle, je vais te rattraper, mais-  
Mais quoique tu fasses tu ne peux pas et tu le sais._

Transporté par ce qu'il n'est pas, ce qu'il ne devrait pas être, ce qu'Izaya a fait de lui, il jette avec force ses poings à tort, dans tous les sens il vise il frappe, refrappe s'acharne, encore, encore, _encore ;_ c'est insensé.  
Ses gestes puissants partent en avant mais rencontrent l'eau fraîche et s'évanouissent dans sa caresse, dans sa souplesse.

Alors, avec rage, il court.  
Il court. Vite.  
Il poursuit la rivière.

Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il ne peut pas et il le sait.  
Car quoiqu'il fasse, Izaya a toujours une longueur d'avance.

Son eau, son âme est trouble de ses méfaits, de ses péchés divers et variés – et pourtant, il court, lui aussi.  
Son rire au loin retentit, clapotis des vagues qui s'amoindrit, à chaque seconde qui passe et qui coule dans la ville – et pourtant, il court, lui aussi.

Il court, lui aussi. Izaya court, devant lui.  
A la seule différence près qu'il ne poursuit pas – il fuit, simplement.  
Tout comme Shizuo fuit le monde qui ne veut pas de lui Izaya fuit la marée noire qui sans cesse le poursuit.

_Mais tu sais, Shizu-chan, toutes les rivières terminent leur course dans l'océan._

Les deux courent, maintenant – l'un fuit, l'autre poursuit.  
C'est sans espoir, c'est éperdu, c'est infini.  
A moins que-

Le mur de pierre sombre se dresse dans le dos d'Izaya et ses pas résonnent dans le bâtiment désaffecté.  
Les graviers légers roulent, roulent sous les pieds, lorsqu'ils les rencontrent et les affrontent.

Izaya se retourne.  
Il sourit.  
Shizuo ne bouge pas.  
Il sourit aussi.

Quel dommage que d'avoir tant de points communs.

_Mais tu sais, Shizu-chan, toutes les rivières terminent leur course dans l'océan._

Mais une fois de plus on se demande qui de l'un ou de l'autre gagnera – chacun, de son côté, en est déjà persuadé, après tout.  
Izaya dit, _c'est toi, le vainqueur._  
Shizuo dit, _c'est moi, le vainqueur._

Et lorsqu'il s'apprête à frapper, il se demande si la mort est si douloureuse qu'elle en a l'air, si enfin il saura toucher la rivière-

Et puis, soudain, le chef de chantier à l'extérieur ordonne qu'enfin, il est l'heure.

Détonation.  
Démolition.  
Destruction.  
Dévastation.

_Car tu sais, Shizu-chan, toutes les rivières terminent leur course dans l'océan._

L'océan soudain est froid, dur, douloureux, fort, géant, immense, fort encore, puissant, et il frappe il frappe il frappe il frappe il _coule_,  
Il _noie_.  
Il _tue._

_Mais tu sais, Shizu-chan, les rivières toujours échappent à ce qu'elles fuient._

* * *

Valà.

Je sais pas trop quoi en dire... Je serais curieuse de savoir si vous comprenez tout ça comme je le comprends, en particulier la fin. °°

Merci pour votre lecture ^w^


End file.
